ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ensemble Stars OST
ENSEMBLE STARS ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK is a soundtrack album covering music from the Ensemble Stars! smartphone game, composed by Unique Note. The song "ONLY YOUR STARS" may be purchased as a single on iTunes or Amazon. Track Listing :From tracks 3-12, the event names in which the track was used are in brackets. #'ONLY YOUR STARS!' #:Performer: Subaru Akehoshi (Tetsuya Kakihara) & Makoto Yuuki (Showtaro Morikubo) #:Lyrics: Youhei Matsui #:Composition/Arrangement: Tomohiro Nakatsuchi #'ONLY YOUR STARS! - OFF VOCAL -' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Lyrics Makoto Subaru ONLY YOUR STARS! Rōmaji= Kagayakitakattanda ano sora de hikaru hoshi no you ni Zutto kanaetakatta yume ni te ga todoku suteeji Mabushii ashita shinjiteru sutaazu Onaji uta kanaderu mitai ni atsumattanda ne Mezasu basho made hashiiteku no sa Butsukattari warattari shinagara Seishun tte sou darou (haamonii) tsunagatte (ansanburu ni naru no sa) Kimi to deaeta koto kitto Sutaato rain Kagayakidashitanda koboreru merodii kizamu kodou Takanatta kanjou mou tomerarenai Koko e kite Motto motomete ii yo Sou omoi wa kasanatta hou ga ii Seiza wo egakidasu you na kono suteeji de Itsudemo soba de shinjitekureru Dakara kana akirameyou nante Omowanakatta Takaku tooi kedo issho ni kite yo Hashaidari mayottari wo ripurei Seichou tte iun darou (haamonii) fureatte (ansanburu ni naru no sa) Kimi wa tatta hitori no sou sa Sutaageizaa Kagayakitakattanda ano sora de hikaru hoshi no you ni Negaun janakute hajimeru no sa Koko kara ne Mitsumete hoshiinda Kono koe ga todoku kyori ni ite Zutto kanaetakatta yume ni te ga todoku kara Sono te wo totte tsurete ikuyo Egaita mirai I wanna be only your star I wanna be only your star I sing for you Kagayakidashitanda koboreru merodii kizamu kodou Takanatta kanjou no mama ni utaou Koko e kite Motto motomete ii yo Sou omoi wa kasanatte ikunda Seiza wo egakidasu you na kono suteeji de Kanaetainda Yume wo sakasou Kimi to issho ni |-| Kanji= 輝きたかったんだ あの空で光る星の様に ずっと叶えたかった夢に手が届くステージ 眩しい明日 信じてるスターズ 同じ歌奏でるみたいに集まったんだね 目指す場所まで走ってくのさ ぶつかったり笑ったりしながら 青春ってそうだろ？ (ハーモニー) 繋がって (アンサンブルになるのさ) 君と出会えたこと きっと スタートライン 輝きだしたんだ 零れるメロディ刻む鼓動 高鳴った感情 もう止められない ここへ来て もっと求めていいよ そう想いは重なった方がいい 星座を描き出すようなこのステージで いつでも傍で信じてくれる だからかな 諦めようなんて思わなかった 高く遠いけど一緒に来てよ はしゃいだり迷ったりをリプレイ 成長っていうんだろ (ハーモニー) 触れあって (アンサンブルになるのさ) 君はたった一人の そうさ! スターゲイザー 輝きたかったんだ あの空で光る星のように 願うんじゃなくて 始めるのさ ここからね 見つめてほしいんだ この声が届く距離にいて ずっと叶えたかった夢に手が届くから その手を取って連れて行くよ描いた未来 I wanna be only your star I wanna be only your star I sing for you 輝きだしたんだ 零れるメロディ刻む鼓動 高鳴った感情のままに歌おう ここへ来て もっと求めていいよ そう想いは重なっていくんだ 星座を描きだすようなこのステージで 叶えたいんだ 夢を咲かそう 君と一緒に |-| English= I wanted to shine like the sparkling stars in that sky The dream I've always wanted to grant by reaching that stage The stars who believe in a bright tomorrow Gathered together like they're playing the same song They'll keep running until they reach where they're aiming for While laughing and colliding into each other That's what youth is, right? (harmonies) connecting (becoming an ensemble) Meeting you was no doubt Our start line I shone, the beating of my heart like an overflowing melody My throbbing emotions can be stopped no more Come here! There's nothing wrong with wanting more It's better for our feelings to overlap with each other Like we're drawing out constellations on this stage You're always by my side, believing in me Maybe that's why I never thought about giving up It might be far out, but come with me Replaying all those times we frolicked and lost our way That's what growth is, right? (harmonies) touching (becoming an ensemble) You're simply just one Stargazer I wanted to shine like the sparkling stars in that sky But I'm just not wishing; I'm starting From here I want you to watch me Where my voice can reach you Because I can reach the dream I've always wanted to grant Take that hand, and I'll bring you with me To the future I drew I wanna be only your star I wanna be only your star I sing for you I shone, the beating of my heart like an overflowing melody Singing while my emotions throb Come here! There's nothing wrong with wanting more Let our feelings overlap with each other Like we're drawing out constellations on this stage I want it to come true Blooming my dreams Together with you Gallery File:あんさんぶるスターズ！オープニングムービー|Promotional Video Ensemble Stars Original Soundtrack.png|Album Artwork External Links Purchase *iTunes *Amazon __NOEDITSECTION__